I’ll never give up
by Misaacson24
Summary: Lily and the marauders go through the ups and downs of their last year at hogwarts. With a war on the way and James and Lily as head boy and head girl there will be lots of drama and romance
1. Kings Cross

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Most everything you see here belongs to J. K. Rowling**

Chapter one: kings cross

September first, 1976 Kings Cross

It was a beautiful September morning at Kings Cross Station when a family of four walked over to the barrier right in between platforms 9 and 10. The oldest woman, Mrs. Evans had dark red hair, green eyes and a kind smile she and her daughter, Lily looked very similar. They had the same hair, eyes, and smile. Meanwhile Mr. Evans and his daughter, Petunia looked very similar as well, they had dark brown-almost-black hair and brown eyes.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans hugged Lily and her mother said "Take care of yourself Lils."

"I will." Lily replied.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans turned to leave when Mr. Evans asked "Petunia dear, do you have something to say to your sister? "

Petunia forced a smile and walked over and awkwardly hugged Lily, "I'm doing this for them not you, you know." Petunia whispered in her sisters ear

"Love you too." Lily replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

When her family left, Lily charged straight towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 when a certain dark haired boy with round glasses, who was almost 6 feet tall named James Potter blocked her path. "Evans!" The boys friend, Sirius Black yelled, he had shaggy black wavy hair, grey eyes and was the same height as James.

Lily stopped next to them and said "Black. Potter." she glared up at them.

Lily never was very fond of these boys, they always seemed to get in her way, especially James who'd fancied her since 3rd year. James had asked her out hundreds of times. He was quite annoying until the end of 5th year when he ruined her relationship with her best friend, not to mention humiliated her in front of half of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had felt bad so he apologized via owl and stopped his annoying behavior but never stopped his feelings. He became acquaintances with her in 6th year which was a step up considering she hated him.

"Hey..." ,James said staring at the ground.

Sirius sensed the awkward silence coming so he said "Oh for the love of Merlin, will you two just snog already!" And then ran through the barrier before James or Lily had the chance to slap him.

James and Lily stared at each other for a minute or two until Lily, who was blushing broke her gaze and said "Well I guess we better go get on the platform."

James replied "Yea...sure." Lily then walked through barrier and onto the platform.

While James watched her disappear, he sighed and then said to himself; "Wow." and with that he ran through the platform without a look back.

When Lily Evans arrived on platform 9 3/4 she sought out her best friend, Marlene Mckinnon. She had straight, light brown hair, a skinny figure similar to Lily's and was slightly shorter than her at 5'2. Lily looked over and saw her talking to Sirius Black, this was shocking because they were having what seemed to be, a civilized conversation. Lily had only ever seen them scream at each other, they were known to hate each other and they had many shouting matches in the great hall.

Once Marlene saw that people were staring she yelled "YOU PIG!" and then smacked him upside the head. Marlene stalked away towards Lily who followed her into the train and into an empty compartment.

Marlene slammed the door and sat down looking dizzy and pale. "Lily?" She said.

"Yea?" Lily replied sounding worried.

"How was your summer?" Marlene asked.

"Er good, you?" Lily asked.

"Great" she replied.

"Are you ok Mar? your acting a little, er off." Lily asked.

Marlene sat up "I think Sirius Black was just flirting with me." Lily's jaw dropped right when the door opened.

Speak of the devil "Hey, can I talk to Mckinnon for a moment...er alone?" Sirius asked.

"Whatever you say to me you can say in front of Lily. " Marlene said sounding surprisingly confident.

Lily cut in, "Actually I was just about to go find Mary ..." She got up and Marlene gave her a pleading look before leaving the compartment.

Lily found Mary, a fellow muggle-born witch with dirty blonde, wavy hair, hazel eyes and is about 5'3. In the same compartment as James Potter, from the platform; Remus Lupin, a nice, smart bloke who keeps James and Sirius under control with sandy hair and nice, kind brown eyes; Peter Pettigrew, a chunky, shorter quiet kid with brown hair and eyes. They, plus Sirius make up the Marauders, a group who practically rule the school.

Lily walked in and sat down next to Mary "What's going on?"Lily asked.

"Trust me we are just as confused as you are." Remus admitted

"Ok well, I've got to go to the heads compartment." Lily said.

"I should go to the prefects compartment too." Remus said, the two got up and headed towards the front of the train.

Lily sat down in the heads compartment thinking about who the head boy could be. She came to the conclusion that it was most likely a Ravenclaw when James Potter walked in.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"Same as you."James replied with a grin. Lily raised her eyebrows

"You're kidding?" she asked.

"Nope." He pointed to the head boy badge gleaming on his chest. Lily's eyes widened her jaw dropped and she shouted "Dumbledore's gone mad!"

"That was my exact reaction." James replied still grinning.

"How did this happen?" Lily asked in disbelief.

James shrugged "Why do you sound so surprised, Evans?" Lily looked as though he asked her the most obvious question in the whole world.

"Because you're James Potter for Merlin's sake you've pranked almost everyone on this entire train!" Lily said a little too loudly. "Ok, you're not wrong but, minus all the prank stuff I think I'm a pretty good student."

James wasn't wrong either but Lily wasn't ready to admit it so she rolled her eyes and said "Whatever. I've got to go change I think the trains slowing down. See ya Potter."

"See ya Evans." James replied looking a bit disappointed.


	2. Rough Times and Realizations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything you see here belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

Chapter 2: Rough Times and Realizations

When the hogwarts express arrived in hogsmeade station the students got on the horseless carriages that always took them up to the castle. All students except a certain group of seven. Four of them are trouble making boys, the other three are the smartest girls of their class. This group was held up because the boys left spare dungbombs that a boy called, Sirius couldn't bear to leave behind and the girls waited until the very last minute to change, so naturally they all ended up in the last carriage.

"Ugh I think I'd rather walk than be in a carriage with them."sighed Marlene as her and her friends headed down the corridor of the hogwarts express, towards the carriage with the boys already inside.

"It could be worse." said lily. Marlene and Mary both stopped walking to look at lily. Marlene raised her eyebrows.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans?" Marlene asked shocked.

Considering Lily and James's history, I would be too. It all started on their first day of hogwarts when James asked Lily out for the first time(to tell the truth he's just as flirtatious now as he was at eleven, he's always been a player). On that day Lily vowed never to feel anything in a romantic way towards James Potter because Severus hated him so he was bad ...right? Then again her and Severus weren't really friends anymore so...

" I'm just saying it's not like we're stuck with Bertram Aubrey. It was pretty funny when they made his head grow twice it's normal size. Plus Remus will be there, he's nice." Replied Lily defensively.

"I agree, Remus is nice. It won't be that bad." Mary stated a little over enthusiastically.

"Well of course _you_ think he's nice." Marlene said while rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean _I_ think he's nice?" Mary asked genuinely confused. The other two just burst out laughing.

"Are you really that thick?" Lily asked between laughs. Mary quirked her brow.

"He's only fancied you since third year." Said Marlene once the laughter died down.

"Has not." Mary argued crossing her arms.

"Has so."

"Has not."

"HAS SO!"

"HAS NOT!"

"YOU JUST THINK IT'S TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE BECAUSE YOU LIKE HIM BACK!" Marlene screeched.

"OH WILL YOU TWO SHUT IT!?" Lily screamed. The other two quieted down but still continued to bicker quietly, walking very far behind lily.

Meanwhile Lily was deep in her thoughts. Had she really just said that a carriage ride with James Potter and his cronies wouldn't be the worst thing in the world? Had she really just said that one of Potter's many pranks was amusing? What was becoming of her? How was she supposed to stop it?

She couldn't. However she felt about James Potter she would just have to live with it, that was life. She would never say this out loud but knew inside that James Potter wasn't that bad, after all he didn't flirt with her as much as he used to and has grown much less arrogant. Just then she hit her head on something that brought her back to reality. She took a step back to see none other than Sirius Black staring back at her.

"Watch where your going there, Evans. Weren't daydreaming about prongs were ya?" Asked Sirius grinning. At this Lily said nothing but blushed immensely and tried to hide it with her hair. It didn't work.

Sirius noticed the blushing and his jaw dropped. "Dang Evans, I was only joking. So...were you?" He asked in awe.

"Not exactly." Said Lily still blushing.

"Don't worry I won't tell. Even I don't want his ego getting _that_ big." Sirius replied as Lily sighed in relief.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You know if you like James you ought to tell him, he'd go nuts if he found out. He really does like you, you know..." Sirius said slowly as if trying to get the information to sink in.

"Thanks, but I don't like Potter." Replied Lily as though she was trying to convince herself more than Sirius. She immediately pushed that thought away because it was simply _not possible_ or so she thought.

"Whatever, Evans" Sirius said rolling his eyes, when Mary and Marlene walked up to them and they all got in the carriage. Remus, Peter, James, and Sirius all sat on one side in that order while Mary, Marlene, and Lily sat with on the other side in that order. When Lily went to sit down she tripped over Sirius's foot causing her to fall on top of James and into perfect snogging position. She looked up into his hazel eyes that were looking back at her and suddenly had the urge to snog him senseless.

"Sorry." She said still looking in his eyes while everyone stared at them.

"It's fine..." James said mesmerized by the emerald eyes staring back at him. Neither of them broke the gaze or moved for what felt like several days until Lily got up and went back to her seat. The whole carriage ride was completely silent after that.

They entered the loud great hall and sat at the gryffindor table(they all had to sit next to each other at the end since those were the only seats left.) Dumbledore then stood up from the staff table and quieted the great hall so he could speak.

"Welcome new and returning students Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that the forbidden forest is strictly forbidden to all students and there is a list of objects band from hogwarts in Mr. Filch's office please see him for details. I would also like to remind you that during these rough times help will always be given at hogwarts to those who need it. Now let the feast begin." Said Dumbledore a little too cheerfully considering the topic of his speech. After that the whole hall stayed quiet until the food appeared and the talking started.

"That was...cheerful" said Mary trying to diffuse the tension.

"Mmmh..." said Lilly deep in thought about how her and her family would be effected by these rough times.

"What'd you reckon he meant by 'rough times'?" Asked Sirius. At this moment everyone around him dropped their cutlery and just stared at him."What?" Sirius asked defensively.

"Oh I don't know maybe the war that's going on." Said Remus sarcastically while rolling his eyes

"Oh _that._ " Said Sirius.

"Yea _that,_ what else?" Asked Marlene

"Uh I dunno, studying?" Sirius asked hopefully

"You really are an idiot Padfoot."Said James starting to eat again."Thanks Prongs, you too." Sirius Replied. They stayed quiet for most of the rest of the feast before professor McGonagall came to tell James and Lily to follow her to the heads common room.


	3. The Heads Dorms

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything you see here belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

Professor McGonagall led James Potter and Lily Evans to a painting on the sixth floor of James and Lily sitting on some grass, James was playing with a snitch and Lily was picking up flowers, lilies to be exact.

"What would you like the password to be?" McGonagall questioned the two gryffindors.

"How about the stag and flower?" James asked grinning. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Sure." She said.

"Ok. The stag and flower." Said McGonagall to the painting which swung open immediately. They stepped through the portrait hole into a room that looked very similar to the gryffindor common room.

The room was painted red and gold with the gryffindor lion painted on the wall. It also had burgundy couches and recliners and black tables and chairs. To top it all of there was a tapestry withe the hogwarts emblem on it hanging from one of the walls.

Lily looked around, taking it all in while James immediately turned back to McGonagall.

"So are we allowed to bring friends in here and...stuff?" James asked.

"Uh, well yes but I don't want any huge parties to be thrown in here Potter." The professor replied sternly.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Minnie!"James grinned. Mcgonagall simply raised her eyebrows and decided not to press the matter and realized she would have to rely on Lily to put an end to such things if the boys got up to something.

"Those doors will lead you to your dormitories." McGonagall said pointing to the right side of the room where two separate wooden doors stood.

"I think we can take it from here McGonagall."James said rocking back and forth on his feet. "Yes I'm sure you can. Now, one last thing. Your room doors can only be opened by other people when the person whose dormitory it is, is inside." McGonagall said eyeing them both suspiciously.

"I think we've got it all, professor." Lily chimed in. "Ok, good night both of you I hope to see you in class in the morning." McGonagall said with an expression that showed a trace of a smile on her face. "Yes, professor, good night." Lily said. James replied with a hearty, "See you in the morning, Minnie." McGonagall left and the two were left alone.

James continued to rock back and forth on his feet and Lily just stood there for a time. 'This was gonna be one awkward year.' Lily thought when she finally chose to walk through the door and into her dormitory. While walking she could feel James's eyes on her, she turned to look at him. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you coming?" Lily asked. James only nodded and started to walk toward her.

Lily lead James trough what must have been Lily's room because it already had her Beatles(one of the many muggle bands she loved) poster hung up and her trunk sitting beside the bed. It also had pictures of her, Marlene, and Mary laid out on her bedside table. There was another door that led to the bathroom, which they entered.

The bathroom was beautiful, it had what looked like a pool but was used as a bathtub and a large shower. The bathroom also had a toilet and a double vanity sink. The bathroom reminded Lily of the prefects bathroom so she wasn't as much in awe as James, who ran over to see what color bubbles came out of every faucet. Lily laughed to herself smiling,'he definitely hasn't completely grown up yet' she thought to her self. Lily went to explore through the next door but when she tried it wouldn't open. Remembering what McGonagall said, Lily turned to James.

"Uh, James, you think you could take a break from that and open the door?"Lily asked.

"Er, sure sorry." James's cheeks tinged slightly pink as he opened the door for Lily.

'Awe, I made him blush' Lily thought. 'WHAT?' She thought again. 'How could you possibly think James Potter was cute? What's wrong with you Evans? Keep it together!' Lily proceeded to look around James's room while James never took his eyes off her. When she turned around her eyes met his. Green was staring back at hazel and Lily noticed for the first time that James had little dots of gold in his eyes. After what felt like an hour Lily broke the gaze and turned her attention to the poster of a stag hanging on the wall.

"I didn't take you for an animal lover." Lily asked shooting James a questioning glance.

"Yeah, well. There's a lot of things you don't know about me Evans." James replied. "Maybe if you would give me a chance you'd get to know me better." James said, while trying not to sound too hopeful. Lily turned to look at him her smile gone and her face, serious.

"Can we not do that this year James? We're going to have to work together so let's just try to make this as bearable as possible." Lily asked looking very solemn. "It seamed pretty bearable for you during the carriage ride." James mumbled under his breathe but not quite enough for Lily to not here him.

"I'll have you know that that was an accident, Potter." She said glaring at him. "Oh yeah, well it sure looked like you wanted to snog senseless, right then and there." James said his voice a little louder than it needed to be. Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath 'keep your temper under control Lily' she thought.

"James you can believe whatever the hell you want to believe but I would prefer it if you could keep those opinions to yourself." And with that Lily turned and walked into her new room and shut her door.

James just stood there, dumbfounded. 'What was that?' We're the only words that came to his mind.

 _oOo_

So sorry for the wait, I know it's short and I'll try to update as quickly as possible. Please review.

Thx for reading,

MI


End file.
